Keep Your Friends Close But Your Enemies Closer
by HeavenlyAngel14
Summary: Sequel to Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner - Bra has returned home to Capsule Corps. Shes left London and all her friends there, but has she left a few enemies too?


A/N Sorry It's taken me a while to get this up. I'm halfway through my mock exams, but I'm almost done. This is the first chapter to my new story "keep your friends close but your enemies closer" the sequel to "nobody puts baby in the corner" Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own every one of DBZs Characters... or maybe not.

**Chapter 1: There's no place like home**

_**London, England**_

_Another headline – the words "Capsule Corps Family Reunited After Nearly Two Decades" flashed across the screen. A blue haired girl stood amidst a crowd of others, all happily smiling at the camera. A newsreader spoke up._

"_This is the BBC Ten o Clock News -Today it has been officially announced that the Briefs Family – The proprietors of the huge business Capsule Corporation- have finally been reunited with their daughter. Bra, who was officially reported missing over fifteen years ago by her mother Bulma Briefs, has finally returned home after a long absence. Denise Williams is our reporter on the happy ever after. Denise, Can you tell us anything about how this situation had arisen? Is it true that Bra Briefs Ran away?"_

_A middle aged lady with a dark bob appeared on the screen._

"_Well the president of Capsule Corps Mr Trunks Briefs has confirmed that Bra ran away, though the family have declined to comment on her reasons and what she has been doing for the last fifteen years" _

_The watching blonde girl flicked her long perfect locks and smiled to herself, an idea forming. _

**Japan**

Bra panicked as the BBC reporter approached her, clutching a microphone in her gloved hand. Her brother Trunks handled the media so well and there was a time she would have done too, but after over fifteen years of being out of the limelight she was very rusty on giving interviews.

Trunks put his hand on her shoulder and steered her towards the reporter, who was busy directing her camera crew. The reporter straightened up and whispered over to Bra.

"Right we're on live in 10 seconds. Ready?" Denise Williams smiled to herself; she only needed one more really good story to get her Christmas bonus. If the girl provided an insightful interview the bonus was practically hers already.

Bra nodded.

"Well the president of Capsule Corps Mr Trunks Briefs has confirmed that Bra ran away, though the family have declined to comment on her reasons and what she has been doing for the last fifteen years" The reporter said, appearing to be responding to a pre-rehearsed question Bra was unaware of. "I'm here now with Bra Briefs. We are hoping she will be kind enough to comment. So Bra, can you confirm for us that you chose to run away?"

"Er Yes" Bra stammered "It was my own decision to leave home."

"You weren't kidnapped?"

Bra shook her head.

"Or ensnared into a waiting car with bribes of candy?"

Bra shook her head for the second time. The reporter's face fell, clearly she'd been hoping for an action packed story.

"So why did you choose to run away?"

Bra opened her mouth to speak, but Trunks spoke up first.

"We have declined to comment on Bra's personal motives for running away."

The reporter grimaced, but quickly composed herself ready for the next question.

"Bra, how did you support yourself through all these years?"

"Well I... had quite a bit of money that I took with me from home. I managed to get by."

"You didn't steal?"

Bra shook her head.

"Or get involved with drug trafficking?"

"No." Bra said shortly. Denise Williams gritted her teeth and continued.

"Where did you stay?"

"In a... hotel – in London" Bra stammered. Trunks rolled his eyes behind the reporters back, then stepped back in front of the reporter, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm sorry but we run to a very tight schedule here" Trunks stated "Bra and I are required in an urgent meeting. Sorry for any inconvenience caused"

With this Trunks led Bra back inside the building. Hundreds of cameras flashed to get the Brief siblings entering Capsule Corps. Denise Williams let out an exasperated sigh and turned to her crew to pack up. She could see her bonus whizzing out of sight. It would go to that auburn haired twat who worked in the travel department. She was sure of it; she always flirted with the boss. Denise flung her microphone into the immaculately trimmed hedge bitterly. She could have had class; She could have been a contender but no it would be the supermarket's own brand turkey this year, fresh from the freezers.

It was just as the camera was about to be packed up, when one of the roadies spotted a man striding across the lawn. They sprinted over, Denise in the lead, brandishing a substitute microphone.

The man's hair stretched into the heavens, jet black and with spikes that seemed to defy gravity. He was dressed in the most peculiar blue and gold armour, under which muscles bulged.

"Sir" Denise called out "Are you not married to Bulma Briefs?"

"So what if I am" The man spat back.

"Mr... Vegeta? Would you like to comment on your daughter's reappearance? How did it affect you emotionally?"

"your highness to you."

"oh yes, so sorry" Denise Williams stuttered, evidently confused. "Our Question? Sir, Your highness?"

"Emotion is a sign of weakness. Princes never show emotion." And with that the man strode off into a suspiciously battered chamber, which looked though it had been the sad victim of a terrorist attack.

"But sir..." Denise Williams weakly protested. But Vegeta did not turn back.

"Fine" Denise said shortly, turning to her crew "New Story – _Father of Capsule Corps runaway driven mad by emotional trauma."_

The crew exchanged glances but continued packing up.

"I **will** have my bonus." Denise announced, her face set in determination, glancing back at the dome shaped building one last time.

A/N Hope you liked the first chapter! Hopefully I'll try and update steadily but do note that I won't be updating as quickly as I did last story, I'm busier this year. I do have an outline for this story but any personal requests you have, just PM me or leave them in a review. Please leave me feedback!


End file.
